1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic film cutter. In particular, the invention relates to a cutter for use in cutting individual film segments within a predetermined minimum and maximum length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commercial film processors, many separate films are spliced into a long web and processed together, in order to achieve a high processing rate and to maintain consistent quality. Once printed, the film must be cut into individual segments and packaged for return to the customer. An example of a web advancement and cutting mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,024 to Baert and Harvey, issued Nov. 1, 1977, assigned to Pako Corporation, assignee of the present application.
In order to properly pack the individual segments, it is important that the length of the segments is within certain size limits. This is especially important in automatic packing devices such as the Pako Photopacker automatic packing system, manufactured by Pako Corporation. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. illustrate portions of the Pako Photopacker automatic packing system: 4,114,349 by G. A. Jensen, L. A. Larson and R. E. Diesch; 4,139,978 by G. A. Jensen and A. J. Willenbring; and 4,139,980 by L. A. Larson and R. E. Diesch; all of which are assigned to Pako Corporation.
In some film formats, such as 110 or 126, the film is prenotched in relation to the frames, so that processing and cutting can be uniformly accomplished. In other film formats, such as 135 format, the film is not notched during the manufacturing process. Frames may appear anywhere along the film, depending on the camera design and the advancement of the film during use of the camera. The film is normally notched after it is developed in order to facilitate automatic alignment of frames of the film in the print gate of a photographic printer. It is difficult to ensure that this film with variable frame spacing is properly cut for insertion into the customer's package.
For example, packaging equipment specifies a maximum length of either three or four frames of 135 format film. In addition, automatic equipment will not work properly on segments of film shorter than a certain minimum length. For example, a piece shorter than an average frame (or approximately one and one-half inches), cannot be properly handled by automatic feeding apparatus. Even more importantly, in film that is not pre-notched by the manufacturer, it is critical that the cutting apparatus cut between frames so as not to destroy any of the customer's photographs.
The proper cutting becomes critical when a splice between individual films is reached. Prior art photographic film cutters can leave short pieces which cannot be properly or easily handled.